Living in the dawn
by Samarium
Summary: Bella and Edward get attacked by a vampire with very rare powers. Bella is left unaffected, but what if the vampire made Edward forget everyhting? Very funny, give it a shot! Rating may change...
1. Preface

**A/N:**

**Another story of mine! I hope you will enjoy.**

**We twilight-fanfiction-authors have one main goal;**

**TORTURE EDWARD CULLEN!**

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**PREFACE

I loved Edward.

I loved everything about him.

We were now married and I was welcomed warmly into his family. We were still discussing about the moment that I would be changed. The moment when Edward would share his immortality poison with me and we could continue our forever.

But it was distancing from me very quickly.

Edward was very touchable about the subject concerning me having pain and the Cullens haven't been very helpful in that matter. But I wouldn't blame them.

Edward was loving and caring as ever. After our honeymoon, things changed, and he had be willing to make love to me a lot more times. And every time was more intense than the one before.

So why would it be so difficult for Edward to change me? I truly didn't understand. Why couldn't he take me into an eternal life with each other?

Day after day, week after week passed.

And then the change disappeared out of my life entirely.

The dawn had chosen to cover our life and love with a thick, irremovable mist.

* * *

**End notes:**

**Hope U liked it thus far. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also check my other stories!**

**Greetzzz Sm**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N;**

**Hi!**

**How are you guys doing these days? Maybe some of you notice I have been adding a lot of stories today, but I really _really_ need a reason to start writing again and I thought this is the best option to keep me writing. So then also you should give me a reason to keep writing. Sooooooooo....... CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON ALREADY!**

**disclaimer; SM enjoys owning Twilight. I enjoy life. PEACE!**

**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1

"You know, Alice, sometimes I think you're the worst to go shopping with ever."

Alice shoved some more clothing into the changing cabinet. "Just shut it, Bella. I've seen you wearing some of these and they're lovely. And I know you'll love me for it."

"Why do I have to try them when you've already seen they're gonna fit?" I asked, confused.

"I can see you wearing it, I can't see if you're gonna fit them. So stop whining for Gods sake, and try them on!"

This was one of those moments that I truly missed Edward. Just then, I heard my phone ringing.

"Gimme that!" Alice screamed and grabbed the phone out of my hand. She answered my phone. "God dammit, Edward, why are you calling?"

Pause.

"No, you can't. We're shopping and…"

Pause.

"Edward, I have had enough of problem child number one, don't you dare to…"

Long pause.

"Ow, alright, but keep it short, okay?" She held the phone up to me and I took it from her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I thought she was going to bury your corps or something. Is everything okay?"

"Well, I think so…" I mumbled to him.

"Would you like me to save you for lunch?"

I heard Alice complaining loudly, but I ignored her and answered; "Of course."

"Splendid! What do you think about a picnic at our meadow?"

"Sounds lovely. I'll see you around noon."

"Yeah, okay. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward."

Shopping went by fast, now that I had something to look forward to. When Alice drove us back to my home in her yellow Porsche, Edward's Volvo was already waiting for me. He was suddenly standing at my door and opened it, which made me jump. Damn vampires with their vampire speed!

"How was your shopping trip, love?" he asked while offering me his hand and I gladly took it.

"I loved the end," I answered with a small grin.

Edward laughed whole-heartedly and then looked to Alice. "Thank you for keeping her alive," he said with my favourite crooked smile.

"Oh, go have lunch you two. I'll put your stuff in your room, Bella."

"Thank you, Alice," I replied and let Edward help me into his car.

There was a little mist in the forest, but at the meadow, the sun was shining. As soon as we entered the meadow into the sun, I watched Edward's skin reflecting the sunlight and got mesmerized by it again. I looked at him for quite some time.

He had taken the blanket from the bag he had carried along to the meadow and had lain it down onto the grass. He was now sitting on it while studying my frozen and staring position and chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, you can come closer and sit down with me, hm?" he chuckled.

I flashed him a little glare before stepping forward and deposited myself beside him. He began getting out everything out of the bag. "I've got sandwiches, some cupcakes and some strawberries with whipped cream. How does that sounds?"

"Delicious," I said, licking my lips.

After I had consumed my lunch we laid down on our backs and stared to the deep blue sky. It was a little cloudy and the sun disappeared behind a big gray one.

I looked to my left and met his intense gaze. We hold gazes like that for a moment, until I took a deep breath. "We've got to talk," I said.

He looked surprised. "About what, love?"

"Us." I looked to the sky for a moment before meeting his gaze again. "Why is it so hard for you to accept that I want to be changed?"

"It's not like that, and you know it," he said sternly. "I did a long time ago. I just don't wanna take away you're soul."

"Edward, you will have to change me eventually, you know that?"

He nodded sadly. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, then what's the problem?"

"It's just… It's very difficult to see you having pain and knowing I was the cause of it."

I frowned. "Would you like it to be the Volturi then, to cause me pain?"

I looked at me, half-shocked, half-angry. "God, no! That would be worse."

"Listen, Edward, I'll make a promise to you, if you make a promise to me, okay?"

He hesitated. "I'll try…"

"If you promise me to change me next week, I promise you I won't blame you for anything." Hell, I never had, but I kept my mouth shut.

"O-Okay. Let me think about that."

We then fell into a comfortable silence and watched the clouds moving.

I was startled when Edward flew into a standing position on the blanket in front of me. He was crouched into a defending position, his nostrils were flaring and he growled loudly, while looking into the forest.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Someone's here," he said in a low voice.

* * *

**End notes:**

**Cliffhanger!**

**Hope U liked it thus far. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also check my other stories!**

**Greetzzz Sm**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**BOEH**

**Disclaimer: SM has a treasure**

**We both got a gift**

**I do not own her treasure**

**May I die on the day that I will touch that treasure.

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

I watched as he continued growling softly, a rumble deep in his chest.

"Such a waste," I heard a deep voice mutter from the shadows of the forest.

"Show yourself," Edward hissed loudly.

A stranger stepped into my vision. He was tall, with very light blond hair and deep blue eyes. When the sunlight touched his skin, it did sparkle, but it didn't sparkle like Edward's skin, with rainbows.

His skin sparkled a light blue, as if it was made of ice.

"Good afternoon, my friends," he said politely and bowed slightly.

Edward didn't relax his pose and waited for the stranger to speak. A small smirk tugged at the corners of the stranger's lips, and he waited as well.

After a long silence, I thought the better of it. "Who are you?" I asked.

The man smiled a pearl white teethed smile. "I'm Luminor, prestigious Bella."

I looked at him in surprise. "How did you know my name?"

"Because I'm here for you." He chuckled softly. "No worries, I won't hurt either of you."

Edward snorted disbelievingly. "How could you find us?"

The man pulled out a little package. It was a grey fabric. When he held it up, I saw it was a thick wool cloak.

Edward inhaled sharply. "How did you get that?"

"As you already know, I can shield my thoughts from your mind-reading, so don't waste your time. I'm called an Ultimate Shield. I can protect my thoughts, my scent, the noises I make, even my sight. I can choose whether to be a vampire, human, or even invisible. Only my missing heartbeat and cold skin gives me away when choosing for the human part. But I use that one not so much." He chuckled. "Being human. Why would I need that?"

"So you stole it from the Volturi?"

Then I remembered. When I went to Italy to save Edward, he got a cloak from them.

_"And here," Aro added, motioning to Felix with one finger. Felix came forward at once, and Aro__ unfastened the gray cloak the huge vampire wore, pulling from his shoulders. He tossed it to Edward. "Take this. You're a little conspicuous."_

_Edward put the long cloak on, leaving the hood down._** (New moon; page 242)**

Not long after that he covered my shaking body with the exact same cloak.

_"It's all right, you're safe, it's all right," he chanted again and again. He pulled ne onto his lap and tucked the thick wool cloak around me, protecting me from his cold skin._**(New moon; page 244)**

"Yes. I have to say it was rather easy. So, then I followed the scent and it lead me to here." Luminor ended his sentence with a devilish smile and a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Why did you wanted to do that?" I asked.

Luminor shrugged. "To check the rumours I heard. A vampire falling in love with a human, gah." He made a gagging face and laughed darkly.

"So, you've seen that the rumours are true. Take your leave," Edward ordered softly.

"No can do." Luminor sighed deeply. "As I said, it's such a waste. I'm a protector of our kind, and you're endangering us. I have to stop you."

Edward laughed bitter. "And how, if I may ask, are you going to do that?"

Luminor whipped his head up and looked Edward straight in the eye. He chuckled. "I'm so glad you asked."

Then it happened fast.

I saw Luminor's eyes turning the brightest violet I'd ever seen and Edward taking a step backwards. His body started shaking uncontrollably and he fell to his knees. He reached for his head, screaming in agony. Then he stopped shaking. "Run, Bella," he said in a rough voice, and I saw his eyes just turning into his skull, before he collapsed to the ground.

"No! Edward!" I screamed, lunching forward and reaching for his unconscious form. There was no sign of life in him. I was fuming and looked up at the murderer. "What did you do?" I shouted at him.

"It's not something big, dearest Isabella," he said softly, walking slowly towards me. "I just let his memories disappear." Then he was standing next to me and I saw his eyes turn violet once again while looking down on me. "But don't worry, you won't remember his as all."

And then blackness took my sight over.

* * *

**You know it! The more reviews, the faster I update!**


	4. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPPIE!!!!!**

**Yay! I want to thank Bismutt. She helped me planning Edward's torture... hehehehe...**

**Now enough of my speech already. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. At all.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE

You know, when you have a near-death-experience, that your life flashes before your eyes?

That happened to me.

I saw everyone, everything that met me in life.

The good flashed behind my eyelids; Renee, Phil, Charlie, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward…

Edward.

But I also the wrong people in my life; the Volturi, James, Laurent, Victoria.

I saw my mom getting married with Phil again; the carefree smile on her face, her beautiful marriage gown…

Me going to Forks High the first time.

Me having fun with Jacob.

Me finding out Jacob's secret.

Me in the ballet studio again. I cringed at that one, but relaxed the moment Edward was there to save me.

Then memories of Edward took me over.

The first time, in Biology.

In the canteen, having lunch together – well, actually with him, since he didn't eat.

Us – Ugh, me then – having dinner with him in Port Angeles.

The introducing of me to his family.

The tackling to his couch.

The wedding day.

I sighed internally in happiness. This was the best memory. The look on his face…

_All I really saw was Edward's face; it filled my vision and overwhelmed my mind._

_His eyes were a buttery, burning gold; his perfect face was almost severe with the_

_depth of his emotion. And then, as he met my awed gaze, he broke into a breathtaking_

_smile of exultation._

"_Bella," he sighed._

"Bella?"

This voice was different. More adult, but still male. I recognized it, but couldn't recall a name or anything.

"Bella, honey, can you hear me?"

Someone touched my forehead. Someone held my hand. A lot of senses began to overwhelm my brain. Familiar scents, familiar sounds.

"C'mon, open your eyes." And that familiar voice. Damn! What was his name?

My eyelids fluttered and slowly I opened my eyes, immediately responding with a moan to the bright light. Then I felt the pounding in my head.

"Can you speak, Bella?" The male voice asked.

"P-please," I begged.

"What do you want?"

"S-some water, please." At that, I felt an arm under my neck, lifting up my upper body, and cold glass touched my lower lip. I gulped greedily, the cold water easing the burning in my throat.

I blinked fast, my vision turning sharp en defined. I was in the family house of Edward. I saw an adult man with alien beauty and blond hair. His piercing gold eyes were standing concerned.

"C-Carlisle," I gasped, remembering his name. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Alice and Jasper found you and Edward in the forest, both unconscious. How do you feel?"

"Numb," I muttered. "And I got this huge headache." I massaged my temples. "How's Edward?"

"We don't know," Carlisle answered softly. "He doesn't wake up. Do you think you can tell what happened?"

I tried. Oh, how I tried. I only remembered me and Edward talking, but after that my memory became unclear. "No," I said softly. "I can't remember anything about it."

"It doesn't matter now. You're both going to be fine, I'm positive about it."

"Can I see him? Edward?" I asked.

"Carlisle!" A girl's voice. I tried to remember her name, but only when I saw her face appearing at the stairs, I recognized Alice. "Carlisle, he is awaking up!"

"How long have I been gone anyway?" I asked curious.

"Ow, only three hours," Alice answered, before enveloping me in a hug. "I'm glad you're back."

"And yes, I think he wouldn't want to wake up with anyone but you standing at his side, Bella," Carlisle said.

I nodded with gratitude. With Alice's help I stood up and walked up the stairs, to Edward's room.

As soon as I saw him lying on his couch, I released Alice's hand and strode to him. I grasped his hand. He was moaning and trashing in pain, with some short whines. "Sshh… It's going to be alright, Edward. I'm here. I'm right here."

He seemed to relax a bit at my voice, but he was still moaning, and writhing in pain.

Alice, sitting from across the room, gasped, her eyes glazing over. "Carlisle, Carlisle! We've got to get her away from here before Edward awakes!"

"Why?" I asked incredulous.

I expected her to say she didn't know. But instead she answered; "He won't know."

In a matter of minutes I was manoeuvred downstairs by Alice.

"What do you mean with 'he won't know', Alice?" I demanded. "What's wrong with him?"

"What exactly do you remember from the attack, Bella?" she asked.

"Nothing at all."

She turned to me and looked at me expectantly. "You are a shield, remember? Edward can't read you. What if the attack was so much bigger, but didn't affect you as much as it did affect Edward, because of your shield?"

"Then he should have forgotten more than I do."

"And from what I can tell from my vision, it's a lot worse. He doesn't even know how to control his bloodlust."

I gasped. "Has he forgotten that much?"

Her eyes glazed over again. "C'mon, I'll take you home. We have to keep you away from him for a short amount of time, Bella. Trust us."

I did. But I was scared.

* * *

**Reviews speed up my updating!! Enjoy life!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So, it's time for the big Point Of View change. From now on things can happen a bit fast, but if you pay attention, you'll find out why one of the genres are humor. **

**Maybe not yet in this chapter, but I do have some evil plans… hehehe…:-D**

**So, enjoy life, people!**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

**

* * *

**EPOV

My head hurt like hell. Voices were screaming at me, only making my headache bigger. My throat was burning like I had a throat infection.

I knew I had been down for quite some time. But somewhere I felt myself relax a bit, as if I was comfortable. As if someone soothed me without words.

No, there were words.

"_Sshh… It's going to be alright, Edward. I'm here. I'm right here."_

Mom?

The burning in my throat grew enormous and I had an instinctive desire to drink something.

But then it weakened again.

The voices were still screaming. "SHUT UP!" I roared to them. But it didn't help.

"Carlisle, does he…" another female voice said against all the other voices. What's happening here? Who's Carlisle? And why the fuck can't they stop shouting?!

"Yes. I think he's forgotten about his gift." A low, male voice. "Edward, open your eyes."

I complied and winced at the bright colours my sight offered me. It took a while for my blurred vision to sharpen and then I could make out five figures with golden eyes, looking concerned down at me.

My body responded on it's own, flying from the couch I was lying on and launching backwards into a wall with a cracking sound. A low, trembling sound came from the centre of my chest. "Who are you?" I growled.

"Edward, easy, we won't hurt you," the light blonde man said. "You have been attacked. What do you remember?"

"I certainly don't remember you. Or this place. What happened? And who are you? Tell me."

"We are your family, Edward. I'm Carlisle, this is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Alice is bringing Bella home, she should be back in a few."

"I don't remember you. How can I trust you?"

Suddenly, a wave of calmness washed over me. I relaxed from my crouched position a bit and stretched my neck muscles. I swallowed, which was more difficult than I thought, and the one called Jasper caught the movement of my Adams apple.

"Do you remember how to hunt?" the Jasper-figure asked.

"Hunt? Why would I? I'm seventeen, I don't need to hunt," I spit out.

The mother figure, Esme, gasped. "Seventeen? Oh no."

"Jasper is right, we're going to take you out hunting. Then we'll explain everything," the one called Carlisle said.

"Why would I go _hunting_?" Somewhere in the back of my mind I really, really didn't want to know.

"You're a vampire, Edward," Carlisle said.

I frowned disbelievingly and then cracked a laugh. "You're joking, right? Oh no, wait, I see a fairy flying over there! Vampire, hah!" I snorted and then laughed again.

But I was the only one laughing.

I looked at Carlisle who had a unimproved look on his face. "Wait, you're serious?" Then I felt the burning in my throat increasing again and swallowed again. Maybe they were right. "Okay, okay, I believe you. But please, can you remove the burning in my throat?"

"Me and Jazz will take him hunting," the big boy, called Emmett, said with a goofy grin that was scaring the crap out of me.

Moments later Jasper and me were running besides each other. Emmett had already taken a sprint in front of us.

"So how exactly do we do this?" I asked hesitantly.

Jasper chuckled. "It's a matter of instinct. Only concentrate on the smell and taste of blood and the rest will follow."

"Okay. I'm going to try." I sniffed the air and smelled a faint, but delicious scent. I took a sprint and followed my nose. Some moments later I reached a mountain with a rocky cave. The scent was coming from inside.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I stepped inside. I heard an even breathing and a soft thumping of a heartbeat. The smell was delicious, but in the back of my mind a voice told me it could be even better.

I walked a bit further into the cave and then saw my prey. It had chocolate coloured fur and large paws. A grizzly bear.

I was a bit surprised at how peaceful he looked.

But then he opened his eyes, took notice of me and growled loudly.

I screamed.

Me, a vampire who was a thousand times stronger, screamed when I woke up a grizzly.

And, worse than that, I ran.

I ran out of the cave, being followed by the beast and crashing into Emmett, who had been waiting outside the cave.

"Dude, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I woke that crazy thing! It scared me to hell!" I said without thinking.

Emmett smiled trying to contain his laughter. I punched him hard in the shoulder and he tumbled to the forest floor, now howling in laughter. Jasper appeared, looking strangely between us.

"Why is he laughing? And why is there a angry looking bear behind you?" he asked me. I turned around, seeing the bear, which was growling at me.

"Holy fucking shit," I shouted, jumping backwards as the bear lifted a claw at me.

"He ran away when he woke that beast!" Emmett managed to say.

Jasper chuckled softly. "Just kill it, Edward."

I took a deep, calming breath and gripped the punch the grizzly was trying to give me. I smashed him to the ground, snapping his neck in the same movement.

While I did this I heard Emmett think: _I will never forget this moment. _

Internally I groaned.

* * *

**Oh, I laughed tears at this story. I am sooooo mean.... Please review and give me some request about how to continue this story! I'm stuck :-(**

**byebye!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: It's been a long time but... HERE IT IS!**

**another chap!**

**I hope you'll enjoy it, more will follow soon, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine...

* * *

**

We came back to the large house and those two dimwits were still chuckling.

"What's so funny?" the blonde – I mean, Carlisle – asked.

"I messed up," I mumbled and Jasper and Emmett started laughing again. I groaned as Emmett started retelling the whole story, making the rest of the family laugh as well, even the small pixie-like girl with black spikes, of whom I was certain was Alice.

"Someone kill me now, please," I moaned in desperation.

"You wish," Alice said.

"Let's try to tell the rest of our features," Carlisle offered.

Rosalie and Emmett took a seat in the living room while Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and me remained in the kitchen. They started throwing all kinds of information at my head about being a vampire. The speed, the strength, the inhuman beauty, the Volturi family who defended the vampire law. Even the fact that we didn't have crushes; when a vampire found it's love, it was eternal and unbreakable.

"Did I find mine?" I asked, suddenly interested.

Carlisle exchanged a look with Alice. Something passed between the two of them, before Alice spoke; "No, Edward, you didn't. Esme thinks you were changed too young."

"Oh," I said, strangely disappointed. "What about these voices in my head?"

"It's your gift," Carlisle told. "Alice can see the future, Jasper can detect and manipulate emotions and you can hear thoughts."

"Are there more of these gifts? And how can I turn it off?"

"Yes and I don't know," Carlisle said. "I don't recall you ever telling me you could."

"Alright. What about my parents? Can I see them? Please?"

Esme looked questioningly at Carlisle and then back at me again. "Oh, Edward, your parents died 89 years ago."

I froze, every muscle in my body tensed. My parents? Dead? I remembered my sweet and loving mother, Elisabeth, and my father who was always speaking with authority, Edward sr..

I sobbed softly and suddenly felt a pair of arms around me as Esme was cradling me. "It's okay," she cooed. "All of this should be so confusing."

I let myself calm down in her arms. "How?" I asked softly.

"Spanish influenza," Carlisle said. "You were infected as well. That's why I turned you."

I leaned away from Esme, thanking her. "What year is it?" I asked.

"2007," Esme answered.

"And when was I born?"

"1901."

"I'm 109," I stated.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

I sighed deeply. "I hate this. I wished I was never born."

"You shouldn't wish that, Edward," Alice said. "There are people who care about you."

I nodded. "I know that now. Thank you. If you will now excuse me, I'd like to let the information work in." They nodded and I headed to the third floor, where I'd woken up. It was my room, I could tell. I looked around the room, put on some music, which I particularly liked. It was very soft and peaceful. It helped me shut the voices in my head out and I laid down on the couch.

I tried to remember things. Really, I tried. But there was nothing at all. Not even a flash.

The things I had learnt, did feel right, as if I knew them already. But I just didn't know about it. The feeling was there, but not the memory, and it confused me.

It scared me.

I stood up and walked to the large window, looking over the woods. I looked at the small trees and a word fell from my lips, before I could stop myself.

"Lamb."

* * *

**oh I feel so sad for Eddiepoo... NOT! Joking... see ya soon!**

**Enjoy life...**


End file.
